goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Gage Creed Makes the Power Outage at School/Grounded
Summary Cast *Gage Creed *Aqua *Principal Eric *Mr. Dallas *Gumball Watterson *Sharptooth *Lucario *Lincoln Loud *Reggie Transcript (April 29, 2018) Mr. Dallas: Okay class, today we are going to do our class science. Gumball Watterson: Is it Like Sci-fi? Mr. Dallas: Yes, where we can study the Planets. Gage Creed: (whispers and go!) (The Power ran Out) (Mr. Dallas becomes shocked) Mr. Dallas: Who Knock The Power Out at School? Gage Creed: Is This What Sci-Fi Looks Like? Lincoln Loud: Gage, You Knock the Power Out at School. Mr. Dallas: Did You Knock the Powerline at School? Gage Creed: Um, no. I mean yes I knock the Powerline at School. Mr. Dallas: That's it! Go to the detention room and write 'I will not knock the Powerline at School' 82 times. Creed is soon sent to detention and he soon wrote 'I will not knock the Powerline at School' 82 times. Principal Eric: Gage Creed come to my office right now Creed soon arrived at Principal Eric's office Principal Eric: Gage Creed! I am extremely furious at you for knock the Powerline at School. You should know it is very unacceptable to do. I am also furious at you for being late, refusing to do your work, cursing at Mr. Dallas, playing games in class, sleeping in class, breaking the chalkboard and flinging apple sauce in some girl's hair. And yesterday, you cut class, smoked cigarettes in the bathroom, used a girl's bathroom, kicked Azura down the stairs and twisted her ankle, shoved students in a dark locker, started food fights, wrapped your arms around Mimirin Midorihara to kidnap her, breaked Sarah West's arm, shoved a pencil down a students throat, poured sand in Dylan McCarthy's eyes, danced to Justin Bieber in class, threw dodgeballs at girls, made fake VHS openings during class, kicked the vending machine, painted Emily Movolvoski's feet during art class, drew Danger Mouse on the classroom walls, threw an orange at Mr. Dallas at snack time, forced people to watch Babar the Movie, punched Fievel Mousekewitz, changed the school name to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and bullied Lincoln Loud. All of these actions are disgraceful. Because of your bad behavior you caused in school, I have no choice but to expell you from this school! I will also notify your parents about this! Gage Creed: Go ahead, do it! I do not even care about this anymore! to: Ratso Catso's house Gage Creed: I'm finally back home from school. Let's celebrate! Creed starts dancing Ratso Catso: No more school! (x13) Creed stops dancing appears Aqua: Ratso Catso! I want a word with you. Gage Creed: Hey, back off! I'm trying to celebrate! Aqua: Gage Creed, if you talk back to me again, I will give your Horror Video Games, Horror Movies! Gage Creed: Alright then. I will listen, but hurry. Aqua: Gage Creed, I am very disappointed with your behavior. I received a phone call from Principal Eric. He said that you got expelled from school for being late, knocking the Powerline, not doing your work, cursing at Mr. Dallas, playing games in class, sleeping in class, breaking the chalkboard and flinging apple sauce in some girl's hair. And yesterday, you cut class, smoked cigarettes in the bathroom, used a girl's bathroom, kicked Azura down the stairs and twisted her ankle, shoved students in a dark locker, started food fights, wrapped your arms around Mimirin Midorihara to kidnap her, breaked Sarah West's arm, shoved a pencil down a students throat, poured sand in Dylan McCarthy's eyes, danced to Justin Bieber in class, threw dodgeballs at girls, made fake VHS openings during class, kicked the vending machine, painted Emily Movolvoski's feet during art class, drew Danger Mouse on the classroom walls, threw an orange at Mr. Dallas at snack time, forced people to watch Babar the Movie, punched Fievel Mousekewitz, changed the school name to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and bullied Lincoln Loud. Did you do all of this? Gage Creed: Yes I did! I also don't want to hear about it! Aqua: Because you got expelled and didn't tell the other stuff you are grounded for the rest of your life! Get To Your Room Now! Gage Creed: (running away and crying in Larry the Cucumber's voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (cut into the Park) Gumball Watterson: What are We Going to Do? If There's a Power Outage at School? Sharptooth: We Could Play Dino Football. Lucario: I Was Thinking We Could Play Baseball. Lincoln Loud: Soccer Anyone? Reggie: We Can Do Bowling Right? Category:All Gage Creed deserves